Weakness
by lizzietish13
Summary: Alexandra Hunter and Neal Caffrey both shared a weakness for each other. The only question was whose was stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all you white collar fans! I really hope you enjoy this as much as I haveenjoyed writing it. I really really really really really really love Alexandra Hunter and Neal Caffrey together, they are so cute and adorable. I realy really hope that the writers of white collar decide to grant me mercy and put them together because I might just kill myself if they don't get together and soon. Sorry if they all seem a little ooc-out of character. **

**Disclaimer: I regretablly don't own Matt Bomer *sob* but I really really really wish I did. White Collar belongs to its wonderful creators and I am not one of them. I only wright for my own joy and hopes that other people will read my story and smile. =] ( my best friend for life is gagging right now as i write this lol)**

**Summary: This is a kind of au where Neal and Alex have known each other forever. They both love each other and would do anything for each other. This is there stories and journies throughout there life begining when alex was 4 and neal was 6 ( i didn't know the age difference between them so i just made that up) and ending when alex is 78 and neal is 80. Some of the events in this story were created from things they have mentioned on the show such as why neal doesn't like guns and what had happened with Neal and Alex in coppenhagen and all there wonderfuil journies together.**

* * *

Alex had always had a weakness for Neal.

Even when they were little kids she could rarely ever say no to him.

Alex: 4

Neal: 6

Neal Caffrey asked Alexandra Hunter if he could borrow her brand new barbie doll that her mommy had just gotten for her. SHe should have known it was a bad idea, but she could not resist.

"Why?" She asked suspiciosly.

"Because I said so and I'm older so I win." Neal rudely responded

"Fine; but I want it back." She ferouciously answered.

"Oh you'll get it back alright." Neal whispered evily

*5 Minutes Later*

Neal returned with a wicked smile on his face and throws something burned beyond compare into her lap.

"What's this?" Alex inquires timidly, afraid to know the answer that would surely come from his lips.

"It's your barbie. I told you I would give it back, didn't I?"

Alex started to cry. She couldn't believe that Neal would destroy something so precious to her. Neal burst out laughing. Alex looked up at him horrified, not only did he destroy her barbie, he's laughing about it.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed at him.

"How could I what?" He asks.

"You know what. You...you...BUTTHEAD!"

Neal suddenly pulls Alex's barbie from behind his back where he was hiding it and says, "You know I was going to give this back to you like I promised; but...now that you thoroughly insulted me, I don't know if I should because I'm such a butthead remember?"

"Pl-pl-please? Neal? Pretty, pretty please? With a cherry on top give it back." Alex asked.

"Oh alright." Neal said as he handed Alex back her barbie doll in perfect condition.

Because little did Alex know, she wasn't the only one who had a weakness. Neal's weakness for Alex was just as strong, if not stronger than her weakness for him.

* * *

**A/N: please please please please review!**

**love you lots like tat a tots xoxoxoxoxox**

**~lizzietish13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey! I am so sorry i haven't updated in awhile its just that i just started high school and its taken me a long whiler to a just to my new surroundings. On the plus side I got straight A's for my first semester and for my exams awell Yay me! Hopefully i wont take as long as I did to update next time again I am so very sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I dont oen white collar, or neal caffrey, or alex, or matt bomer, or anyone else who actually exist and could sue me for saying i own them. I just own the ideas.**

* * *

Alex is 8 and Neal is 10

It was a very slow day and Alex was extremely bored. She decided she was going to make a list. A list of things she was going to accomplish before she turned eighteen. Lets see she thought before I turn eighteen I would like to have traveled to some foreign country just for fun. Hmm I would also like to have pulled off a heist all by myself without any help from Neal or my father or my mother.

Lets see what else do I want to do before I turn eighteen? I know she thought I would like to have my first kiss. Just as she had finished writing all her inner most wishes down her notebook was ripped out of her hands by Neal. Hey she shouts give that back right now. However Neal choose to ignore her as he was too reading her wish list. You want your first kiss, well that is never going to happen. I mean who would want to actually kiss you? Neal asks. Why do you akways have to be so mean? she asks.

Neal seeng that he had hurt her feelings sighed and apologized. I am sorry Alex I didnt mean that. Hey I have an idea he says as he takes a pen and crosses off "I want my first kiss" from the list. Ignoring Alex's complaints he walks over and oh so gently and awkwardly puts his lips against her. Three seconds had past but for those two they felt like it had lasted a life time. They slowly pull apart with equal feigned looks of disgust on their faces. Ewwww I can not believe I just kissed a girl, gross! Neal exclaimed even though he secretly enjoyed it as he walks away from the smiling Alex.


End file.
